nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Maverick REV-6
The Maverick REV-6 is a single-fire Nerf blaster modelled after a revolver. It was released in 2004 under the N-Strike license. It is a slide-action blaster; its cocking device is on the top of the blaster. It has a rotating chamber, which holds six darts and partially flips out from the left side to reload. This blaster comes packaged with six Micro Darts. Details The Maverick's chamber advances counter-clockwise (when viewed from the front), whenever the trigger is pulled and a dart is fired. The blaster can accept any type of dart, although Tagger Micro Darts tend to jam much easier in the rotating cylinder. Simple modification of the blaster allows the chamber to fully flip out and rotate 360 degrees for easier loading. Color schemes This blaster has a variety of color schemes: *Standard (yellow/black/orange) *Old blue/yellow (it is not in production anymore) *Clear *Sonic *Gear Up *Whiteout Review Range - 7/10 - This blaster fires on average around twenty-five to thirty five feet. However range can sometimes be increased by different darts. Accuracy - 9/10 - The Maverick has good accuracy. Many users have trouble aiming the blaster at longer ranges, so practicing with the blaster makes for better accuracy. Reliability - 9/10 - This blaster jams rarely. Jams can be avoided if the blaster's trigger is pulled firmly all the way back.This blaster also sometimes skips chambers forgeting to shoot the dart. Jams may happen more often if the Maverick letting it sit too long without use or attempting to fire it too fast.If fired too fast, darts will get stuck and the blaster will skip shots. Rate - 8/10 - It can unload two to three darts per second if one has their hand on the slide, as opposed to holding the Maverick like a pistol. Capacity - 7/10 - This blaster holds six darts at once. It is extremly easy to reload especialy when modified. General - 8/10 - The Maverick REV-6 is a good blaster. It makes for a great secondary/back up blaster if modified. Trivia *This blaster is highly praised by Nerf fans for being a fairly small blaster, having a fair firing range, and being incredibly easy to modify. *The clear version of the Maverick before the Clear the Way campaign was sold previously as a special offer at Gamestop. *It is the most popular Nerf blasters ever made. Due to this, it is now commonly seen as the "default" Nerf blaster. *Ironically, maverick means unorthodox or different. *The original blue version of the Maverick is noteably more powerful than the newer yellow ones. Even if one modifies the yellow Mavericks by removing its air restrictors, the blue Maverick is still more powerful. *Hasbro modeled its [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Megatron_%28G1%29/toys#Classics_.282006.29 Transformers Classics Megatron] toy off of the Maverick. *The Maverick has been used in the History Channel series Top Shot as a way for the contestants to unwind and have some fun. *It is possible to dual-wield this blaster, or use two of them at once. This can be done by the popular "String/Lanyard" modification which attaches a length of thin rope or similar material by by various means. This allows the blasters to be pulled away from each other, causing the blaster to be cocked. *There is a different, less popular method of dual-wielding in which the top of the slides can put together and pushed in opposite directions, cocking the blaster. The advantage of using this method is that there are no restraint to movement, therefore causing increased agility. The disadvantages to using this method is that it takes practice, as well as slower action in the act of cocking the blaster. Poll Do you have the Maverick REV-6? Yes No Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Dart blasters